Saving Leo
by Teddy K Collins
Summary: the missing scene from Season 4: Live Catch, where Swain and Bomber attempt to wake 2Dads after he was poisoned by cyanide to when he wakes in the wardroom aboard the HMAS Hammersley.


**Saving Leo**

**Summary: The missing scene from when Bomber and Swain are trying to wake 2Dads up after being poisoned by cyanide to when he wakes up in **

**the wardroom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol or any of the characters. I'm just running with an implies situation.**

"Breathe! Please! Breathe!" Rebecca 'Bomber' Brown begged her crew mate. No response. Leo '2Dads' Kosov-Meyer lid as still as the dead on the second deck of the fishing vessel.

"Come on 2Dads, wake up." Swain said slapping the side of 2Dads bruised and bloodied face. Still no response. "Alright, let's get him back to Hammersley. We're only wasting time here and I need proper light and equipment to treat him. Dutchy get the stretcher form the RHIB."

"Sure thing Swaino." the tall, blonde man that was Dylan 'Dutchy' Mulholland raced up the stairs and within minutes returned with a stretcher. Together Swain and Dutchy heaved 2Dads onto it and carried him to the RHIB. Charge and the others rounded up the crew of the fishing vessel and waited while Bomber, Dutchy,Swain and RO took the injured and poisoned crew mate back to Hammersley.

"Bomb, keep checking his vitals." Swain ordered, while assessing 2Dads injuries.

With better lighting in the wardroom it was easier to see the beating that the young leading seamen had received.

Feeling 2Dads ribs and viewing the bruising around them Swain announced, "That rib is definately broken. These cuts won't need stitches, though, that's good news. I'll just clea-."

"Swain I can't find a pulse!" Bomber cried, her fingers pressed against 2Dads neck. Swain checked himself and confirmed, "He's crashing! I'll take compressions, you do breaths! Ready? 2 breaths."

Bomber breathed air into 2Dads lungs, then Swain took over with compressions. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10..."

Bomber kept her fingers on 2Dads neck the whole time and after 20 compressions and 2 more breaths, there was still no pulse. "Alright go again." Swain ordered. "1,2,3,4,5-"

"I've got a pulse!" Bomber sighed in relief, and her and Swain sagged slightly. "That was close."

"Too close. Let's get him some more of that amyl. Our cyanide antidote kit hasn't arrived and we can't afford to wait. Inform the CO of 2Dads condition and then come back here."

Bomber nearly flew to the bridge, racing through bulkheads and up stairs.

"Uh, Boss?"

"Bomber? How's 2Dads?" the 40-year-old Commander asked. Bomber leaned against the railing to the stairs and frowned.

"We lost him there for a minute, sir, but we got him back. He just needs to regain consciousness." Bomber reported.

"Good work Bomber."

"Thank you sir." the young Able Seamen took off towards the wardroom again, but this time stopped to pick up the ships camera. She wanted to catch 2Dads giggling fit on tape. At least one good thing would come from the experience.

"Back, Swain. Any change?" she asked.

"No. Although judging by what you told me about the X, I'm expecting the giggles to start soon."

"Excellent and I can get it all on tape." Swain laughed at Bombers statement.

"Go right ahead. That'll be a good bit of entertainment for later..."

Just over an hour later 2Dads stirred.

"Why didn't I get the giggles?" he sniffed.

"You did." Bomber smiled leaning her arms on the bed railing and placing her chin in the fold.

"Did I?" 2Dads chuckled lightly. He was still a bit out of it. His eyes were near closed and the look on his face was one of exhaustion.

"Yup. And I've got it all on tape!" Bomber announced gleefully, a twinkle in her brown eyes and a laugh threatening to escape from between her lips. Swain was laughing silently in the corner.

"You haven't." 2Dads said in a deadpanned tone. Bomber laughed, "Don't make me laugh Bomber, it hurts." 2Dads winced, smiling slightly, his head spun and pounded. "Oh man, I'm never doing amyl again."

Swain chuckled. "I suggest you give cyanide a wide berth as well."

"Well that's a given Swaino."

"And don't ever scare us like that again, either." Bomber said as Swain left to report to the X.

"So did you have to give me the kiss of life?" 2Dads asked jokingly. Bomber didn't show it, but her heart leapt at the memory of a near dead 2Dads. She honestly couldn't imagine life without him and his crazy antics.

"No comment." she answered back, keeping the mood light.

"You did, didn't you?" 2Dads pressed, a smirk on his bruised, young face.

"Oh, you'll never know!" laughed Bomber, and she turned to leave 2Dads in peace to sleep off the amyl. Before she closed the door, however, she turned back and saw 2Dads, '_her _2Dads' she thought, close his eyes and turn himself over to sleep.

She smiled. He was safe and life was good.


End file.
